


The Hook - A Historical Aushun Oneshot

by artistocrazy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Kinda Sorta Noncon?, Lime, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prussia Mention, in that consent isn’t asked even if the other party is enjoying it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistocrazy/pseuds/artistocrazy
Summary: It’s 1748. Erzsébet and Roderich are traveling back to their base camp to gather everything to go home, now that the War of Austrian Succession has concluded; however, both of them need to release a few emotions spilling over from the whole affair and neither of them are good at it.Disconnected but inspired from writing Foolish Pawns. It doesn’t fit within the framework of that narrative (believe me, there will be more suggestive material further down the road with ‘Pawns; however, I felt this deserved its due). Still basically the same characterizations, except here Roderich’s more of an emotionally constipated disaster slut who is #goodatemotions (I.e. you ever been so angry/emotional you get introspective/go nonverbal?) and Erzsi’s kind of oblivious when she’s stuck in a rage.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	The Hook - A Historical Aushun Oneshot

Erzsébet's anger did not subside as the Prussian forces retreated. Hearing Gilbert's taunting laugh echo in the distance kept her blood at a boiling point, and she seethed even after she'd taken the time to catch her breath. It was admittedly difficult to have that wave of adrenaline subside, especially after all of that exertion on the battlefield; however, the Hungarian tried to keep herself contained, especially in the presence of her superior.

Roderich was much too stiff and much too quiet throughout this whole affair, though Erzsébet wouldn't blame him for that. This war had started out at a very viscerally scarring place for him, and she knew emotions were a challenge for him to process in the absence of the proper outlets. A little help in the fight would have probably been appreciated, were Erzsébet paying attention to anything outside of her desire to tear the Prussian in two after such a brazen violation on the part of her boss. Sure, maybe she'd heard a whimper here or there in the background, but they weren't her primary focus. Her focus had been the army in front of her, but now it was the carriage ride back to their base camp.

Since they only had one, and as she thought it best not to leave him by himself, Erzsébet insisted on joining Roderich in the carriage, with little resistance from the Austrian. In fact, there wasn't a peep out of him. All he seemed to do was stare at her in this perplexing way, frozen and tense probably from what had just happened. Observing her with half-lidded eyes that seemed to storm underneath and looked as though he could scream, if he had more energy. The darker circles underneath them didn't do much to cut the tension, but Erzsébet was willing to be patient to weather any blowup waiting to erupt on his part - he had every right to be upset.

After shutting the door and feeling the carriage start to move with the calvary, Erzsébet proceeded to take off her hat and roughly remove her coat. If the weather were colder, she could have had her fidgeting read as shivering. As it was, the way she gripped at her coat like she would tear it off was noticeable. At least, Roderich was observing her motions.

"Can you believe him?" She began to rant, taking off her hat before she felt the need to throw it.

"'I'll let you off the hook this time' - let _us_ off the hook? The absolute bastard! As if _he_ wasn't the aggressor in all of this?"

The Austrian simply sat beside her on the other end of the seat, peering over at her again at her in silence with those eyes. Clearly there was something behind them that he was struggling to express. It had to be some kind of anger - the furrow of his brow made it clear something was lurking there. Words seemed to fail him behind his usual tight lip, but it didn't appear as though he was trying to form any. He was still too deep in his introspection, even while setting aside his hat and removing his gloves with quick motions.

The Hungarian's shoulders hitched higher as her hands seemed to grip the air, as if Gilbert was across from her. "Ooh, I ought to wring him out to dry after what he did," she growled. "He has no honor, or decency - why, he hasn't even a shred of empathy in him!"

Caught up in her ravings, Erzsébet had no idea Roderich had positioned himself closer to her. Nor did she notice the way he threw his gloves to the side while studying her, as if he could care less where they ended up. 

"I swear," she fumed, so absorbed in her fury she barely noticed Roderich snake his hand through her hair, "the next time I lay these hands on him, I'll-"

And there it was. Erzsébet was silenced before she could understand what had happened. She couldn't speak. All she could sense was the feeling of Roderich's bottom lip tugging slowly and gently at hers, his hands weaving in and out of her curls by her ears, and the edge of his spectacles that were probably fogging up from the steady breaths she could feel breeze along her cheek. She released a small yelp from the surprise at first, but very shortly found herself sighing into the kiss and releasing her shoulders to slide her arms along his torso. Feeling her melt into the contact and her fingers raking along his sides, the Austrian instinctively let the tip of his tongue glide along her bottom lip, which was invitation enough for Erzsébet to prepare to draw him in closer. 

It seemed just as soon as it started, however, their lips had parted with a quiet smack, with Roderich having pulled himself away and turned to face his window, placing a protective hand over his mouth in shock. Erzsébet's eyes were closed by the time he had gotten a hold of himself and remembered their situation. No matter how much it aroused him to see her fight so valiantly for his sake (and in those trousers, no less), and no matter how long it had been since he'd seen her while being stuck in the heat of battle, and no matter how long it had been since he'd experienced any kind of pleasure in the wake of such pains in this gargantuan war, it was still wrong - what he had just done.

Erzsébet was not his lover coming to save the day and sweep him off his feet. Erzsébet was not fighting his mortal enemy so intensely for gratification's sake (though he wouldn't blame her if she'd elicited some pleasure of her own out of the thought of, perhaps, beating the Prussian to a pulp). Even if he physically could, Erzsébet was not going to get any post-battle lovemaking. 

Erzsébet was a dutiful servant and a loyal, albeit occasionally difficult, friend, and this was just one of those heat-of-the-moment things that flittered through his mind and just so happened to get away from him this time.

Which seemed to happen so often with her.

The Austrian could hardly see his servant over his shoulder with his peripheral vision, but it seemed that now she was the one frozen in place. For a frozen person, Erzsébet felt pretty warm. Warm in many places, actually. While brushing a stray lock behind her ear, she felt the flush on her cheeks probably get worse while she awkwardly closed her legs.

Feeling the silence grow unbearable, Roderich cleared his throat and opened up to speak, hoping he had taken care of any rasp that could be in his voice.

"Erm... thank you... for having rescued me," he said, in an almost mousy way that was so at odds with the lion she'd just dealt with not so long ago.

Erzsébet took a moment to evaluate where to go from there. As much as she wanted to ask him for more of that initial thank you, she let out a small cough and found it difficult to say much back. "It's fine."


End file.
